Harry Potter y el caballero de plata
by lau122
Summary: Harry se siente solo y perdido después de la muerte de Dumbledore, siente que le va a fallar al mundo y no se siente como un héroe pero un caballero con brillante armadura de plata le ayudará acabar con toda la oscuridad que le rodea y le consume día a día
1. Harry Potter y el caballero de plata

_Título: Harry Potter y el caballero de plata_

_Autora: lau122_

_Beta: ninguna_

_Pareja: Harry/Draco principalmente pero hay más_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Género: Drama/Romance_

_Universo: Hogwarts_

_Advertencias: Slash_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. No gano ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. Ya me gustaría a mí que fueran míos…_

_Resumen: Harry se siente solo y perdido después de la muerte de Dumbledore, siente que le va a fallar al mundo y no se siente como un héroe pero un caballero con brillante armadura de plata le ayudará acabar con toda la oscuridad que le rodea y le consume día a día_

Notas de autora: Hello! Me llamo Laura y hoy os dejo con una historia nueva que ha salido de mi imaginación, es un long-fic y será un Drarry sino os gusta esta pareja por favor salir de aquí, el rated será M por el vocabulario, las torturas y las muertes de varios personajes ya que transcurre cuando terminan el 6º año y el 7º año o sea casi casi en la época de la guerra así que no esperéis muchas cursilerías porque habrá pero no tantas como os gustaría xD es una historia "oscura". No se apoya en el libro al 100% respeta algunas cosas pero no todas es decir que hay muchas cosas que están inventadas por mi o las cambie para que encajaran en el fic.

Dumbledore está muerto al igual que Sirius

Los Malfoy son buenos (sobre todo Draco que está … xD ) al igual que los Slytherins

Eso si no esperéis que ellos sean dulces como la miel xD no son tan malvados pero sí que van a ser un poco malos así que la seguirán liando en Hogwarts.

Sin nada más que añadir os dejo el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y el caballero de plata:

Frío hacia mucho frio y no entendía donde esta estaba y que le estaba ocurriendo podía sentir el miedo apoderándose de él al no saber qué hacer… estaba viendo el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, no podía moverse no podía apartar la mirada de lo que estaba viendo pero por qué él? No había sufrido demasiado ya? Por qué estaba viendo a sus amigos, a la orden, a sus compañeros del colegio morir… por qué morían? Por qué estaba viendo eso?

De pronto algo cambió y sintió más frio todavía… algo iba mal y no podía hacer nada por ayudarles, por qué estaba paralizado? Tenía mucho miedo no podía parar de temblar y de pensar e intentar convencerse que eso era una pesadilla que no estaba ocurriendo de verdad que no estaba viendo Hogwarts derrumbarse que Voldemort no estaba ganando la guerra que la luz estaba perdiendo y que ya no había más esperanza que el mundo se convertiría en un lugar horrible, donde hubiera fuego y destrucción y que él simplemente estaba allí de pie como si no estuviera… como si estuviera muerto y nadie pudiera verle o escucharle. Algo pasó y todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en su cuarto empapado en sudor todavía temblando y con esas imágenes en su cabeza pero por qué les habría visto?, que significaba todo aquello? Pero sobre todo por qué él? Sentía que algo le faltaba que aún quedaba una pieza por encajar en el puzzle, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pero no podía pensar estaba demasiado cansado y tenía que volver a dormir a ver si después de descansar un poco podía entenderlo…

Había amanecido en Londres Harry se sentía tranquilo aunque un poco triste por la muerte de Dumbledore no se podía creer que su director el mago más poderoso de todos hubiera muerto a manos de Snape. Se sentía un poco abrumado por todo pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en la guerra y en todo el camino que tendría que recorrer de ahora en adelante. Juraría que había tenido una pesadilla pero tampoco quería darle vueltas a eso quería descansar y pasar un día agradable con la familia Wesley aunque no tuvieran el cuerpo para fiestas después de todo lo ocurrido intentarían relajarse disfrutar el verano y después pensar en todo lo que tendrían que hacer para acabar con Voldemort. Todavía escuchaba a su amigo Ron roncar así que lo más probable es que aún no fuera la hora de desayunar porque no se oía ningún jaleo que siempre se armaba en esa casa a esa hora porque siempre se oía a los gemelos armar algún escandalo mientras bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la cocina así que decidió dormirse un rato más.

Sentía que alguien le estaba sacudiendo pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos así que se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo pero aquella molestia no paraba y juraría que estaba escuchando la voz de su amigo.

Harry despierta! Venga vamos arriba que ya es hora de desayunar! Y sino bajamos pronto los gemelos se lo comerán todos – se quejaba el pelirrojo.

Bien ya voy dame 5 minutos que me duche, nos vemos abajo – respondió Harry aun en la cama. Cuando sintió la puerta se quedó unos segundos más en la cama disfrutando de la comodidad pero decidió levantarse antes de que la señora Wesley subiera a despertarlo con sus gritos así que cogió la ropa que se pondría en el día y se fue a duchar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina le pareció extraño no escuchar el jaleo que se montaba por culpa de los gemelos y sus bromas así que cuando abrió la puerta se quedó más atónito ya que no había nadie en ella, preocupado pensó si habría pasado algo malo pero desecho esa idea cuando vio a Molly Wesley entrar en ella con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que saliera al jardín.

Afuera había una gran mesa puesta con un montón de comida pero sobretodo le asombro la cantidad de gente que había en ella, no solo estaban los Wesley, sino que Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y algunos miembros de la Orden se encontraban allí. Todos le saludaron con un gesto un tanto alegre pero bastante forzado se sentó como siempre entre Ron y George el cual le guiñó un ojo a Harry y él no entendía el por qué, seguramente él y Fred ya estaban pensando en gastar alguna broma o en algún invento para su tienda así que se encogió de hombros y empezó a desayunar.

Mientras Harry y sus amigos desayunaban tranquilamente en el jardín de los Wesley Draco Malfoy desayunaba solo en su casa ya que sus padres no se encontraban en la mansión como le habían comunicado sus elfos y ellos no sabían dónde estaban, Draco estaba un tanto intranquilo porque desde que había ocurrido "eso" tenía miedo de que le pudieran hacer algo a sus padres, estaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la pesadilla que había tenido era un poco extraña y no le dio importancia aseguro que sería el estrés por lo ocurrido hacia unos días en el castillo y la muerte de Dumbledore.

Pasadas las 10 de la mañana Draco seguía sin saber noticias de sus padres y para el chico eso era muy raro sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir ese día pero no sabía qué ni cuando, le dolía la cabeza así que pidió a uno de sus elfos que le trajeran una poción para dicho dolor y después se fue a dormir. Cuando despertó eran las 12 del mediodía aún quedaba para la hora de comer por lo que se levantó y decidió ir al salón a esperar a sus padres porque aún tenía esa sensación en su pecho y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo les podría haber pasado.

Sus padres aparecieron poco después y le saludaron mientras él preguntaba qué había pasado.

No ha pasado nada hijo no tienes por qué preocuparte – contestó su madre tranquilamente mientras se quitaba la túnica de viaje y le decía a Tipty que la guardara junto con la de su marido que se había quitado segundos antes.

Ha sido una tonta misión que nos ha encargado el Lord, una tontería no tenías porqué inquietarte – contestó a su vez su padre sentándose al lado de su mujer en el sofá

Ha habido algún problema? – siguió preguntando Draco aún algo intranquilo.

Claro que no querido – negó su madre mientras hacia un gesto con su mano – como ha dicho tu padre ha sido una tontería no sé porque nos ha enviado a nosotros cuando podría haberlo hecho cualquiera. estupideces del Lord –

Al ver que su hijo aún seguía preocupado simplemente sus padres le tranquilizaron con una sonrisa entonces Draco pudo ver que ellos estaban en perfectas condiciones y que no habían sufrido ningún daño pero por qué Voldermort enviaría a sus padres por una tontería que un mortífago novato podría haber hecho?

La respuesta seguía siendo un misterio por el momento…

CONTINUARÁ….

Lo dejo hasta aquí xD ya sé que el primer capítulo no habéis avanzado nada pero era como presentación … en el siguiente capítulo ya va haber acción así que tranquilos … aún no se si le agregare escenas de cama ( o sea de sexo ) soy vergonzosa con ese tipo de cosas xD si salen pues las podre sino no … lo siento xD quizá le agregue un mpreg pero quizá no porque en esta historia no tiene cabida no lo sé aun lo estoy pensando referente al Drarry lo será pero no os hagáis muchas ilusiones que aún queda mucho para eso jaja tampoco sé cuántos capítulos va a tener la historia yo pienso que en 20 pero puede terminar siendo de 25 o más porque son muchas cosas las que quiero poner … y que si las parto o las suprimo la historia no se entenderá eso si estaros preparadas para el siguiente capítulo porque va a ser muy fuerte y va haber muertes de varios personajes … no diré quienes xD y tampoco diré lo que significa el titulo haya vosotros pensároslo y me lo decís en los comentarios si?

No tengo beta así que si hay algún error es puramente mío xD y si no se entiende la historia lo siento pero el primer capítulo es algo confuso ya que los personajes quieren expresar precisamente eso pero en el siguiente capítulo ya lo entenderéis todo xD eso si…DEJAR REVIEWS que no cuestan nada y sino los dejáis como se yo que os gustar la historia? Como seguir? xD y ojalá aunque sea una historia nueva y yo una autora desconocida os guste un poco y le deis una oportunidad al fic y a mi intentaré actualizar todos los días pero sobretodo actualizaré los viernes y sábados y los domingos los dejo para responder reviews y dudas ;)

Todo esto son unas 1824 palabras incluyendo todas las notas


	2. Ataque en Malfoy Manor

Ataque en la Mansión Malfoy

Se oyó un ruido muy fuerte y las alarmas de la mansión empezaron a sonar alertando a los tres Malfoy y a todos los elfos de que había intrusos en la propiedad por lo que sacaron las varitas antes de que destruyeran la puerta principal sabían quienes habían entrada en su casa y eso era lo que Draco temía, aquello era esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no se había equivocado porque los mortifagos liderados por su tía Bellatrix entraban en ese momento en el salón principal donde ellos se encontraban. Estaban todos los mortifagos de alto rango menos Snape ya que probablemente estaría con la Orden del Fénix o en alguna otra misión que el Lord le hubiera encargado.

Los Malfoy sabían claramente por qué estaban allí, no era una visita de cortesía estaban allí para _matarlos _por considerarse _traidores _porque Draco se había_ negado a ser mortífago _ellos ya no eran creyentes del Lord, ya no creían en Voldemort.

Sabían que las alarmas habían avisado al ministerio de magia que alguien había colado pero también sabían que ellos se lo tomarían con calma porque las otras veces que habían ido eran por pre-adolescentes armando escándalo en los terrenos de la mansión o por faltas leves, estaban avisados de que ahí había alguien que ellos no habían invitado pero estaban seguros que creerían que sería otro caso de falta leve. Por lo que Tipty uno de los elfos domésticos que se encontraban allí fue avisar a la Orden de que estaban atacando la casa en esos instantes, los demás elfos se fueron a la otra mansión para estar a salvo ya que tenían órdenes de no meterse en las disputas con los mortifagos.

A qué se debe que interrumpan en mi casa? Su Amo no les han enseñado modales y el respeto a las propiedades de los demás? – preguntó Lucius burlón –

Qué desean? – preguntó a su vez Narcissa –

Cissy querida dile a tu marido que el que debe aprender modales es él y no nosotros, ya saben a lo que venimos. Esto no es una visita de cortesía – contestó Bellatrix –

Antes de que empezaran atacarles los mortifagos Draco junto con sus padres empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra ellos porque los pillarían por sorpresa, al hacerlo empezó una batalla campal eso era prácticamente el infierno; ventanas rotas, objetos destrozados pero sobretodo había mortifagos tirados en el suelo gracias a sus hechizos, tenían que ir a matar porque no saldrían vivos de aquella lucha.

Maldiciones, luces y hechizos volaban por doquier solo eran tres contra más de 15 mortifagos estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de allí pero que por lo menos intentaría llevarse a todos los mortifagos que pudiera por delante porque esos eran los más peligrosos de las filas de Voldemort y si podía derrotarlos o malherirlos en la batalla final ellos tendrían una oportunidad de ganar.

Draco sentía un dolor agudo en su pierna izquierda sabía que estaba rota ya que al mínimo movimiento que hiciera le dolía como un demonio, desde su escondite detrás de una pared no podía ver a su padre pero veía a su madre tumbada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre, estaba asustado porque podría ser el único que quedaba en pie pero tenía que hacerlo estaba solo, nadie había llegado en su ayuda, lo haría por su familia, por ellos lucharía hasta la muerte. Como pudo se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared con la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha tenía su varita, oía el ruido de cosas rompiéndose seguramente serían los mortifagos destrozando el salón, escuchaba hechizos algunos conocidos para él y otros no. Cuando salió de su escondite se sintió morir… su padre estaba a unos cuantos metros de un ventanal roto al parecer inconsciente y su madre seguía sin moverse a su lado como se temía estaba sólo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Por qué hacéis esto? Por qué Voldemort nos quiere muertos? – preguntó apoyado en la pared –

Quieres la respuesta querido sobrino? – preguntó su tía – sois escoria, la desgracia de la familia – contestó – pero eso se va arreglar hoy, vas a morir junto con tus asquerosos padres, ellos ya están muertos solo queda el pequeño dragón; tienes miedo? Tu tía no te hará daño será muy rápido –

Donde están tus amigos, son tan cobardes que fueron a esconderse en las faldas de tu amo? – cuestionó Draco con la cabeza bien alta como sólo un Malfoy podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos pero su tía no le respondió -

Estaba apoyado en la pared y a unos cuantos pasos a su espalda estaba el comedor sólo tenía que moverse un poco antes de que su tía le matara pero no quería dejar a sus padres allí solos y se negaba admitir que estaban muertos, ellos estaban vivos y él podía sentirlo.

Era el momento de luchar, de librar su propia batalla por él y por sus padres no podía permitir que aquella loca que era su tía hiciera daño a más personas si ella moría los aurores no tendrían problema en la batalla final ya que Bella era la mortífago más sanguinaria jamás conocida.

Sintió un dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y lo reconoció era un Cruciatus podía sentir como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su cuerpo y no podía respirar, esperaba que la ayuda llegara en su rescate pero nadie acudía al llamado de auxilio; segundos después dejó de sentir el dolor de la maldición pero al instante después sintió como si varios cuchillos le hicieran cortes en su espalda y pecho; no podía respirar le dolía todo el cuerpo sentía que se iba a morir a penas se podía mover sabía que ese era su fin que cuando llegaran los aurores encontrarían sus cadáveres junto con los de los mortifagos muertos. Escuchó como Bella se reía orgullosa de lo que había hecho y como se desaparecía porque las protecciones estaban al mínimo por culpa del ministerio y ahora cualquiera se podía aparecer y desaparecer en su casa o en los terrenos de la mansión. No sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos pero como pudo se arrastró hasta el lado de sus padres si moría quería morir en medio de ellos dos que los encontraran como una familia protegiéndose los unos a los otros.

Sintió las protecciones de la mansión vibrar, el sonido de pasos y levantó la cabeza se apoyó en sus codos en un intento de distinguir quienes eran los que en ese momento estaban entrando allí. Sólo distinguió sombras antes de que todo se volviera negro y se derrumbara sobre el suelo otra vez en la posición que hacía unos segundos estaba antes de intentar levantarse.

Cuando la Orden llegó junto con unos cuantos aurores del ministerio y entraron en la casa aquello era un completo caos cortinas arrancadas, cristales a lo largo del todo el salón, objetos rotos, muebles destrozados pero lo más impactante eran los cuerpos que había diseminados a lo largo de la habitación; Los tres Malfoy tirados en el suelo inconscientes bañados en su propia sangre y esta esparcida alrededor de ellos, los 5 mortifagos que habían caído en la batalla contra ellos. Kingsley, Remus y Tonks fueron a socorrer a los dueños de la casa y a preparar el traslador para llevarlos a San mungo con urgencia por el estado crítico en el que se encontraban; los miembros de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a reconocer los mortifagos que estaban muertos en aquella sala todos ellos eran Avery, Walden Macnair, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers y Yaxley, los aurores pidieron refuerzos para empezar a examinar la escena del crimen y conseguir todas las pruebas posibles. Mientras ellos trabajan en la casa Remus, Tonks y Kingsley llegan a San Mungo.

Después de llegar al hospital mágico los medimagos se abalanzan sobre los tres heridos en ese momento Kingsley aprovecha para enviar su patronus (un lince) al cuartel general de la Orden con el mensaje de lo ocurrido en ese día con los Malfoy.

Los Wesley que estaban allí en la segunda planta porque Fred Y George gastaron un par de bromas que no salieron bien y terminaron en el hospital vieron como pasaban dos camillas con varios medimagos alrededor y con mucha prisa, después vieron una tercera para en mitad del pasillo que portaba a otra persona pero que parecía que había complicaciones porque no era normal pararse allí en medio, los sanadores parecían alterados y se decían cosas unos a otros con el pánico filtrándose en sus voces.

Como que no respira? Pero si cuando lo trajeron no tenía ninguna complicación respiratoria – decía un sanador a los otros – comprobar sus signos vitales y si hay alguna maldición interfiriendo en sus pulmones –

Patrick el problema es que su corazón ha dejado de latir , ha perdido demasiada sangre por lo que no su corazón no puede bombearla y el oxígeno no llega a sus pulmones – contesta otra de las personas que rodeaban la camilla –

El medimago llamado Patrick hizo un encantamiento para detener la hemorragia de todas las heridas del rubio mientras otro de sus compañeros hacia otro hechizo para reponer la sangre perdida y que su corazón pudiera seguir latiendo.

Está llorando? – pregunta uno de ellos –

Como puede estar llorando si su corazón no late, la línea está plana hay que reanimarle. cuánto tiempo lleva en parada? – demanda otro –

Menos de 30 segundos señor – se oye la respuesta a su pregunta –

El medimago sabe que si su corazón no empieza a latir el chico podría morir ya que este al no bombear la sangre el oxígeno no llegaría a su cuerpo y moriría , ordenando a sus compañeros que se apartasen empezó a realizar el encantamiento para reanimar al chico … 20 segundos después antes de que pase el minuto el corazón de Draco vuelve a latir … su pulso es demasiado débil por lo que los medimagos no cantan victoria pero aún sigue llorando y ellos no entienden por qué, cuando los sanadores un poco más tranquilos pasan delante de los Wesley para trasladar al chico en una de las habitaciones se dan cuenta que quien está en la camilla es Draco Malfoy y que detrás de ellos venían Kingsley, Tonks y Remus con una seriedad que daba miedo , querían preguntar pero sabían que no era el momento al verles las caras.

La vida de Narcissa Malfoy no estaba en peligro sólo tenía un par de huesos rotos y estaba inconsciente cuando despertara le harían exámenes por si tenía alguna secuela de las maldiciones que ahora en el examen previo no se podía ver.

Lucius Malfoy el cabeza de familia fue ingresado en estado crítico al igual que su hijo Draco Malfoy aunque no presentaba heridas de gravedad algunos rasguños y varios cortes en la cara lo que le estaba matando era una maldición que los medimagos no entendían y no conocían por lo que dicho hechizo lo habrían inventado los mortifagos y ellos no podían hacer nada por salvar su vida simplemente sedarle y dejarle morir.

Draco Malfoy de 17 años fue ingresado en estado crítico al igual que su padre aunque los sanadores ya habían parado las hemorragias tenían que cerrar las heridas abiertas que tenía en la espalda , pecho y cara, re-colocarle la pierna izquierda cerrar la herida y darle poción crece huesos y aunque no había motivos para que peligrara su vida los medimagos no entendían por qué el chico no podía respirar por sí mismo por lo que lo conectaron a un respirador artificial y vigilaban muy de cerca sus signos vitales al igual que a su madre esperarían a que despertara para descartar lesiones cerebrales.

La señora Malfoy despertó una hora después de ser internada, cuando terminaron de hacerle pruebas y ver que estaba en perfecta forma solo un poco débil por el gasto de energía y magia pidió ser trasladada a una habitación junto con su hijo y marido ya que quería estar con ellos y no creía necesario compartir habitación con otras personas por si intentaban hacerles daño así que a petición de ella los tres fueron trasladados y puestos juntos. Draco a la izquierda, Lucius en medio y Narcissa (aun en la camilla) a la derecha, le dieron una poción para dormir porque tenía que descansar.

20 minutos después de darle la poción el hijo despertó al igual que con su madre le hicieron pruebas para descartar daños cerebrales, se le retiro el respirador y se le mandó reposo, tendría que estar allí por dos semanas si todo iba bien.

Al regresar a la habitación que compartía con sus progenitores se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, su padre estaba más pálido de lo normal y no podía respirar bien también observó que su padre parecía sedado hasta la médula, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el medimago Thompson se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba tumbado, camino con dificultad los pasos que le separaban de su padre y se acostó con el pegando su cara a su pecho como hacia cuando era pequeño y si alguien entraba y le veía en esa postura le daba igual que pareciera un niño chiquito él quería estar con su padre y nadie se le impediría, este apenas se movió pero sí reconoció a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa cansada, Draco sabía que se moría porque había escuchado el hechizo que le habían lanzado pero no se podía hacer nada … no había cura y su padre se moriría aunque él no quisiera que lo hiciera, llorando abrazado a él y hicieron le que le quería fueron pasando las horas y veía a su padre marchitase cada vez más hasta que llegó el momento en el que Lucius Malfoy padeció ante la maldición que le consumía, su madre aún estaba dormida. Draco aferrado a su padre solo podía llorar de impotencia ya que no había podido hacer nada para salvarle se sentía inútil, sólo y engañado; no podía o más bien no quería creerse que su padre, su héroe se había muerto prácticamente en sus brazos.

Los medimagos entraron a la habitación alertados por los gritos del joven de los Malfoy que llamaba a voces a su padre mientras lloraba desconsolado , su voz se oía por todo el pasillo y cuando estos entraron una escena que jamás les habría gustado presenciar … el chico de 17 años estaba aferrado a su padre mientras lloraba y le gritaba que no se podía morir , que no podía dejarle solo; los medimagos rápidamente salieron de su estupor y separaron al joven del cuerpo sin vida ya de su padre mientras intentaban que se tranquilizara pero al no dar resultado decidieron sedarlo antes de que se hiciera daño o que hiciera daño algún trabajador del hospital , tumbaron al chico en su cama y se llevaron el cadáver del que alguna vez fue Lucius Malfoy mientras su mujer aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente gracias a la poción que le habían administrado.

El chico ya sedado, en su cama intentaba ahogar los sollozos que le recorrían el cuerpo y las lágrimas que le surcaban la cara mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los sedantes que le habían inyectado su brazo y se dejaba arrastras hasta la inconsciencia de la cual no saldría en mucho tiempo ….

To be continued – Continuará

Este capítulo es bastante triste … he matado a 5 mortifagos (por malos xD ) y a Lucius Malfoy … la muerte de este personaje cobrará sentido más adelante y lo que le hice a Draco también tendrá sentido un poco más adelante en serio ya veréis no me odies tanto por haber matado al padre de Draco y a haber dejado a Draco en coma xD bueno en total han sido 6 páginas del Word jaja hoy era una tarde lluviosa y he tenido mucha inspiración no creo que haga los capítulos tan largos porque son algo rolleros no (¿) bueno si os gustan más cortos como el primero o igual de largos como el de hoy me avisáis xD jajaja

Y ya sabéis yo no gano dinero con este escrito xD es más no gano absolutamente nada xD ni siquiera un mísero review jajaja como dije no tengo Beta así que si hay algún error es todo mío xD ojalá os vaya gustando la historia y os enganche jaja dejar un review no cuesta nada, es gratis, no tienes que gastar tanto tiempo en ello y alegraras a esta autora y me animáis a seguir con la historia y no me gustaría tener que dejarla a medias u.u'


	3. Horas después

Hola ya sé que he estado desaparecida pero bueno he tenido problemas personales, he tenido que estudiar mucho porque tenia muchos exámenes y tengo clases particulares u.u' en total os debo como 10 capítulos… 11 si contamos el de mañana así que… esto va a ser un no parar xD Gracias por todo y ojalá os guste :') así que a disfrutar ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. No gano ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. Ya me gustaría a mí que fueran míos…

No podía respirar bien, sentía que se ahogaba, todo estaba en completa oscuridad no entendía porque le pasaba esto otra vez pero estaba seguro que había alguna razón para ello por lo que decidió intentar averiguar cual y que era aquello.

Oía gritos pero no sabia de donde provenían al segundo siguiente la oscuridad desapareció dándole paso a una escena completamente horrible eran muggles estaba seguro ya que ninguno intentaba protegerse de los mortifagos simplemente salían corriendo intentando huir de ellos de aquellos que les estaban masacrando, Draco no sabia a ciencia cierta si se encontraban en algún lugar de Londres o no tampoco sabia la fecha exacta ni la hora pero por el color del cielo deducía que era de madrugada; quedo impactado como los mortifagos acababan con aquel pueblo, que era lo que parecía ya que era demasiado pequeño para ser una ciudad, y les quitaban sus hijos a los muggles que estaban ya muertos.

Despertó completamente desorientado no sabia donde se encontraba hasta que no habían pasado unos minutos y se dio cuenta que aun estaba en el hospital mágico, todo se lo vino encima por su mente pasaban todos los instantes vividos en ese día la muerte de su padre y lo vivido en sus sueños. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que su madre ya no se encontraba en la habitación con el, seguramente este arreglando todo con el ministerio por la muerte de Padre - pensó el rubio –

Se sentía abrumado por todo lo ocurrido, estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente por lo que decidió intentar volver a dormir otra vez y espero que pudiera hacerlo sin sueños extraños y escalofriantes.

Suspiró cansada todo había salido bien solamente tenia que rellenar los papeles que el ministerio y San Mungo le pedía que hiciera y era simplemente la parte mas sencilla del proceso, Narcisa estaba agotada necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente así que cuando termino con el ultimo formulario suspiro aliviada sólo quería llevarse el cuerpo de su esposo para poder enterrarlo de una vez por todas y que todo ese sufrimiento se acabara, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba aún su hijo de la cual vio salir un sanador que le dijo que todo estaba bien y que su hijo se podía ir a casa en cuanto terminara de cambiarse, le dio las gracias al sanador y entro en el cuarto.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que ya había sido avisado de que podía irse a su casa, Narcisa estaba tranquila porque su hijo estaba bien y_ vivo _cosa que le alegraba aunque Lucius no lo hubiera conseguido.

Cuando será el funeral de Padre? – preguntó Draco nada más ver a su madre –

Hoy a las 4 de la tarde - contesto esta con voz monótona –

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a ponerse las ropas limpias que le habían traído los elfos de la mansión para poder salir del hospital. Eran las dos de la tarde ya era hora de comer, salieron de San Mungo y se aparecieron en la otra mansión que tenían donde ya los elfos les esperaban con la comida puesta en la mesa, no hablaron en ningún momento y Draco al terminar se retiro a descansar antes del funeral de su padre y Narcissa fue a terminar los últimos detalles antes de que llegara la hora.

Lo siento así termina el capitulo de hoy… ya solo me quedan 10 xD sé que fue corto pero es que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo ya son las 23:12 pm u.u' así que me están enviando a dormir ya xD mañana me levantaré temprano y comenzare a escribir los capítulos que me quedan.

AVISO; Mañana el capitulo será uno de los tristes así que tener pañuelos a un lado porque os va a dar la llorera xD


End file.
